


Where Time Stopped Ticking

by Cottonkookie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonkookie/pseuds/Cottonkookie
Summary: “It took me 3 years to get used to the emptiness of my apartment, the silence in the night, and the memories that stayed with me. When he left, it felt like time had just stopped ticking. I was stuck and there was no one who could hear me.One day, you came and you messed up everything i knew. You appeared out of nowhere and for the first time in a while, I experienced change, I experienced what it was like to pass into the next day.Thank you for coming into my life. You were the missing piece to my broken clock and for that, I will always be grateful to you. But I am still afraid. Now that my heart has experienced joy and love, I am scared that when you leave, throughout the countless years that pass, this time, my heart won't be able to forget you.”Joshua is a freelance designer who rarely leaves the safety of his home. He has long disconnected from the outside world and he wishes to never have to again. His days are spent with earbuds constantly in his ears as he works.One day, on the way to deliver his latest artwork to an aspiring music producer, his constant changes when the appearance of two boys step into his life and for a moment he could hear the ticking of the clock again.





	Where Time Stopped Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I will be writing for the first time in a long while and I have gotten really rusty after 4 years of not writing anything. I have written but as a terrible author, I deleted a lot of my work because I was really discontent with most of my work.
> 
> But recently I listened to numerous songs and with my current mental headspace, I realised that I was imagining stories come to life as I listen to the songs.
> 
> So I hope to get back into the groove of writing but work still exists and I have a job to keep so updates will be slow. But I hope that you will like this story as I will do my best to translate all my thoughts into words.
> 
> This story won't be deleted. I have no intention on deleting this as long as I write this as I have actually planned it quite a bit to let go of so I'm hoping I actually deliver.
> 
> Also the tags are not final. With every chapter I write and upload, more tags will be added depending on the content. So don't worry, other Seventeen members will appear as well. I just haven't planned their appearance properly yet.

• **PROLOGUE**  •

_“I'm standing on the last road for today, its like this for every day.” - Woozi « Simple »_

The deafening sound of silence reached Joshua the minute his eyes opened. He hated it. Silence was the worst company to have as a companion. Especially for the last 3 years. In the middle of the night where not a single star shone, he desperately tapped to his right where his phone was. When he finally found it, he turned on his screen, fumbled around in bed, and bent down the side to pick up his ear piece that had fallen onto the floor. Not caring which song was playing, he plucked the earbuds in and let the song flow through his body. Swiping across the screen, Joshua absent-mindedly tapped the random button and placed the phone back on his bed side table.

As he slipped back under his covers, the soft lyrics keeping him company, Joshua desperately wished to not cry again before he closed his eyes, begging for at least a few more hours of sleep, unplagued by nightmares.


End file.
